My beautifull SongMaiden
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: O amor é salvação. Na vida e na morte. O destino de duas almas clamadas pela Valkyria. Song-Fic. One-Shot. U.A. Presente de aniversário atrasado pra BenToph. Espero que gostem!


**Disclaymer:** _Saint Seiya não é meu e eu não ganho dimdim com isso. Só ganho a satisfação de receber suas reviews! E as músicas não são minhas. São de seus respectivos autores... n.n_

Estou fazendo essa fic como presente de aniversário (Atrasado! x.x) da BenToph que tá fazendo aninhos dia 05. Ma, desculpa o atraso. Fiquei sabendo meio em cima da hora e custei a encontrar um tema ou uma idéia legal... x.x

Mas fiz com carinho.

Ma, usei idéias de um dos meus jogos favoritos e que futuramente irá servir de base pra uma fic que estou planejando escrever com a Hilda e o cast da Saga de Asgard. O nome do jogo é Valkyrie Profile. Mas isso tudo não vem ao caso.

Essa fic pode ser classificada como uma amostra do que será a fic que estou planejando. Exceto que esta será uma song-fic. Também sei que um presente de aniversário deveria ser alegre e fui escolher um jogo tão... Triste quanto VP, mas darei um final feliz pra ela. Espero que goste. As músicas também não são das mais felizes, mas acho que encaixa bem (É foda quando 90% do seu gosto é metal... x.x)

E o mais importante! Feliz Aniversário (Atrasado Ikarus? ò.o)

**-My Beautifull Song-Maiden- By Metal Ikarus**

A Valkyria paira sobre Midgard. Em sua armadura de batalha azul. O elmo adornado com plumas brancas nas laterais. Os longos cabelos prateados amarrados em uma trança. Os olhos fechados como se meditasse. Sentindo as vibrações do mundo. Sentindo o apelo daqueles que morreram. O grito de desespero dos que mortos no campo de batalha.

Na longingua terra mística de Hai-Lan, onde guerreiros em armaduras vermelhas, portando suas katanas, lutam em nome da honra.

_"Com que o 'vermelho' se parece?"_

Sons de batalha e guerra misturados ao choro de uma garota.

_"Por que foi que eu nasci?"_

_"Onde está o papai?"_

_"Estaríamos melhor sem você, sua bruxa!"_

**-Nothing Else Matters-**

**So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters**

-Por favor... Perdoem-me... Meu poder não foi o bastante... -Dizia a jovem em roupas de sacerdotisa, chorando diante da multidão revoltada. Atrás dela, dois samurais em armaduras negras servindo como escolta.

Uma mulher de kimono surrado se coloca a frente das outras. Com o olhar de repúdio ela encara a jovem.

-"Não foi o bastante" você diz? Quantos homens morreram após serem levados a loucura por sua canção? -A mulher grita revoltada. -Estaríamos melhor sem você! Não entende isso? Sua bruxa...

Um dos samurais se coloca a frente de Shiho.

_"A morte de um herói é a maior honra que um homem pode alcançar."_

_"Marina... Você é a nossa inspiração. Sua música transforma homens em guerreiros, sem medo da morte... E traz a nossa nação, Grande Honra..."_

_"Portanto, por favor, não deixe as palavras daquela mulher tola incomodarem você..."_

**Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters**

No campo de batalha, dentro da fortaleza, a jovem cantora grita com toda a força de seus pulmões. Para que cada samurai ali ouça.

-Ouçam! A bela melodia dos Ritmos Sagrados da Vida!

Do lado de fora da fortaleza, onde os guerreiros tiram as vidas um do outro sem parar, a canção mais bela e melodiosa que existe ecoa pelo ar. Os soldados inimigos se apavoram. E a distancia dois samurais se entregam a derrota.

-O exército de Hai-Lan é mais poderoso do que os rumores dizem...

-Aquela cantora transforma seus guerreiros em demônios destemidos... Enquanto a cantora viver, nós não temos chance de vitória...

**Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters**

**Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know**

-A música... Parou...? -Pergunta o primeiro Samurai Incrédulo.

-Pânico está se espalhando pelas tropas inimigas! -Diz um terceiro que vem correndo.

Dentro da Fortaleza, a jovem apenas permanece de pé no palanque. Imóvel e silenciosa. O general dos Exércitos de Hai-Lan se aproxima dela, enfurecido.

-Eu não mandei que parasse de cantar! Cante!

Diante da falta de reação da menina, ele estapeia seu rosto.

-Eu mandei cantar! Cante mulher!

Vendo que ela não reagia mais, ele começa a chutá-la no chão. Diante da demonstração de pânico, as tropas inimigas conseguem invadir a fortaleza e dizimar os soldados de Hai-Lan. O sangue vermelho corre feito um rio pela lama. E os samurais tiram as vidas uns dos outros em nome de sua honra.

**So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters**

Ao fim de todo o caos, um dos Samurais, intrigado pela jovem sobre o palanque que não se movera nem um centímetro em meio aquela carnificina, ele sobe ao palanque.

**Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters**

O Samurai com uma máscara demoníaca ligada ao elmo e armadura vermelha olha pra jovem caída sem entender.

-Eu não entendo... -Ele diz. -Por que parou de cantar?

-Vermelho... Com que se parece...? -Ela olha pra cima e pergunta.

-Então, você não pode ver...?

-Desde meu nascimento, fui destinada a me tornar uma cantora pro resto da vida... Mas os deuses não me deram luz, no entanto... Talvez eles tenham se cansado de dá-la... Mas... Eu desejá-la é algo tão terrível...?

-Se você desistiu de cantar... O que você desejaria...?

Ela vira o rosto pra cima e ele pode ver seus olhos sem vida.

**Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know, yeah**

-Morte... -Ela responde com um sorriso em meio às lágrimas.

O samurai se prepara para abatê-la com sua espada. Mas ao olhá-la tão frágil e impotente, ele vacila. Sua mão afrouxa e ele coloca a espada no chão. Ele remove a máscara que cobria seu rosto e o elmo que escondia os longos cabelos lisos cor de lavanda. Revelando um rosto jovial com duas pintas vermelhas no lugar de sombrancelhas.

Em seguida, ele a ergue no colo e caminha entre o soldados no campo de batalha desolado. Os soldados olham pra eles sem entender, qual seria o intuito daquele jovem samurai com aquela jovem inimiga que aterrorizara seus corações em campo de batalha.

O jovem samurai caminha até o acampamento de seus líderes, com a garota seguindo-o logo atrás. O general inimigo, um homem com a mesma armadura vermelha, longos cabelos grisalhos, um cavanhaque e uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo olha pra jovem com uma carranca.

-Nós temos a cantora do inimigo... -Reporto o jovem samurai.

-Muito linda... -Diz o oficial ainda com a carranca estampada no rosto. -Sim, mas... -Ele pondera por um instante.

Com um movimento rápido, ele saca a Katana e rasga o abdome da jovem que assustada cai no chão, sangrando.

-M.. MU! -Ela grita de dor.

O general sem pensar duas vezes vira as costas e se afasta. Mu olha pra ele indignado.

-Por que? Mesmo os companheiros dela abandonaram o espírito combativo, então por que...?

-Mu... Então... Os encantos dela o enfeitiçaram também? Esta mulher levou muitos de seus compatriotas para a morte!

-Mas...! -Mu tenta dizer enquanto olha para a garota agonizando no chão. Ele cai de joelhos deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto.

**So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters**

**Meadows of Heaven**

**I close my eyes  
The lantern dies  
The scent of awakening  
Wildhoney and dew**

Mu acorda em uma paisagem paradisíaca. Um campo de flores que faz um belo contraste a sua armadura vermelha ensanguentada. Uma figura ao longe caminha em sua direção. Cercada de crianças, a figura sorridente caminha na direção dele. E ele reconhece cada criança. E principalmente a figura que vem em sua direção.

Não pode ser, ele pensa. Sua mente volta ao momento crucial de sua vida, onde ele conheceu uma cantora que por alguns segundos abriu os olhos de seu coração.

**Childhood games  
Woods and lakes  
Streams of silver  
Toys of olden days**

**Meadows of heaven**

_"Na guerra não há ambas pureza e podridão..."_

_"Esta armadura... Deve ser difícil de se ver o sangue nela..."_

_"Preocupados apenas com aparências e disfarçando a verdade... Lhe é bastante apropriado..."_

_"Você está errado!"_

_"Eu... Eu..."_

-Qual o problema? -Pergunta o Samurai na floresta. -Está tudo bem Mu?

-Sim... Nada a reportar... -Mu responde.

Mu se volta pro companheiro.

-Eu quis dizer com você Mu... Ouça... Eu sei que você não está ansioso pra pegar esta missão, mas... Não pense tanto a respeito... É simples...

-Estamos aqui para investigar uma vila supostamente lotada de guerreiros disfarçados de não-combatentes...

-Mas... -Mu tenta argumentar, mas não sabe o que dizer. A culpa pela morte da cantora ainda corrói seu peito.

-Nosso serviço de inteligência não pode estar errado.

_"Marina! O que...? O que devo fazer?"_

Mu caminha entre o vilarejo destruído e devastado. Horrorizado com a cena de pessoas mortas por todos os lados. Homens, mulheres e crianças. O general, totalmente alheio a todo o horror e sofrimento se volta para suas tropas.

-Como estão as coisas nos outros lugares? -Ele pergunta pros samurais que aparecem para reportarem a ele.

-Senhor... A ocupação desta cidade está quase completa...

-Entendo... -Responde o General.

O General parte com seus subordinados, deixando apenas um samurai estarrecido pra trás. Um samurai que observa um jovem aldeão com uma katana tremendo em sua mão. Ele caminha até o rapaz e se coloca em posição de combate com sua espada firme apontada pra frente.

-Pr... Pra trás! -grita o jovem. Ele olha pra trás de si e diz: -Todos vocês! Rápido! Saiam daqui!

O Samurai finalmente percebe a presença das duas mulheres atrás do jovem, apavoradas protegendo duas crianças que choram desesperadamente. Mas o jovem continua firme. De espada na mão. Espada que ele mal sabia segurar direito.

Aquele duelo seria decidido facilmente. Com um único golpe de espada.

-Não! Eu não vou... Eu não vou deixar você pegá-las! -Grita o jovem.

**The flowers of wonder  
And the hidden treasures  
In the meadow of life  
My acre of heaven  
A 5-year-old winterheart  
In a place called home  
Sailing the waves of past**

**Meadows of heaven**

_"O que é isso?"_

_"O que me tornei?"_

_"Como isso aconteceu?"_

E com um único golpe o duelo foi decidido. Um único golpe de espada desferido pelo jovem que mal conseguia segurar sua espada foi o bastante pra fazer Mu desabar no chão, afundado em uma poça de seu próprio sangue.

**Rocking chair without a dreamer  
A wooden swing without laughter  
Sandbox without toy soldiers  
Yuletide without the Flight**

**Dreambound for life**

**Flowers wither, treasures stay hidden  
Until I see the 1st star of fall**

Mu está em um lugar escuro onde não existe nada. Apenas uma figura surge diante de seus olhos, em armadura azul.

-Por que não lutou? -Interrogou a Valkyria.

-...Eu estava pensando...

-Pensando?

-Eu estava tentando entender como tudo chegou a isso... Erguendo espadas contra mulheres e crianças... Eles dizem que é certo pois nosso objetivo é justo... Mas quantas pessoas indefesas foram massacradas? Tudo que eu queria fazer é proteger os mesmos a quem eu cortei! Tudo que eu queria fazer é proteger as pessoas que não podiam protegerem a si mesmas...!

-Você era mole demais... -Diz o general observando o corpo de Mu, morto no chão. -Mu...

_"Partamos..."_

**I fall asleep  
And see it all:  
Mother`s care  
And color of the kites**

**Meadows of heaven**

A garota corre pelos campos floridos ao reconhecer aquele por quem esperava. Agora, ela podia vê-lo finalmente. Com seus olhos da alma. O belo samurai que roubara-lhe o coração em poucos minutos de conversa.

Feliz, ela o abraça e ele retribui o gesto.

-Finalmente você chegou...

-Sim... Agora, eu a protegerei... Pra sempre...

_**The end...**_

É isso aí. Espero que tenha gostado Má. Novamente, perdão pelo atraso e Feliz Aniversário!

Ah sim. Os nomes das Músicas são: Nothing Else Matters do Metallica e Meadows of Heaven do Nightwish.

Metal Ikarus... Signing Off...


End file.
